


Фамильяры

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Familiars, Humor, M/M, Romance, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все пошло не по плану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фамильяры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на mini-OTPW 2.0

Это были самые длинные девять часов в жизни Ниджимуры. Он с завистью покосился на своего соседа, который еще в самом начале полета воткнул наушники, откинул кресло и уснул. Он и сейчас тихо похрапывал, расслабленно раскинувшись на кресле. Из упавшего наушника слабо доносилась какая-то бодрая музычка — как вообще можно было уснуть под такую? Как вообще можно уснуть на такой высоте? Ниджимура отвернулся от соседа и уставился прямо перед собой, стараясь не бросить случайный взгляд в окно. То, что уже через час он будет в Нарите, его не успокаивало. Слишком много нервов он потратил за этот полет. Как пережить этот час? Он старался отвлечься на что-то. Вспоминал Лос-Анджелес, стритбол, школу. Вот прошлый перелет из Токио он не помнил, к счастью. Правда, тогда он вообще был в отключке.   
Ниджимура задумчиво поправил напульсник. Интересно, как они все там? Он провел пальцем по красной полоске. Руки были ледяными от волнения. Он помнил, что в первый свой призыв у него тоже холодели кончики пальцев.

***

Он тогда готовился неделю. Ему только исполнилось четырнадцать, и он официально получил звание адепта. И теперь ему по статусу было положено завести себе несколько фамильяров. Заклинание он выучил наизусть, подготовил кровь, зеркало, руны. А вот решиться начать призыв все не мог. Каким будет его первый фамильяр? Человек, дерево, животное, стихийник? Он даже не знал, кого хотел бы больше. От одной мысли, что у него скоро будет собственный фамильяр, хотелось прыгать до потолка. Надо было брать себя в руки. Наступали самые удачные часы призыва — сумерки.   
Ниджимура глубоко вздохнул и развернул зеркало к окну — на него должен был падать рассеянный свет. Осторожно разложил руны и обмакнул пальцы в пиалу с кровью. Слова заклинания призыва сами слетали с языка вслед за размеренными движениями руки, а поверхность зеркала равномерно заполнялась вязью сложных символов.   
Ниджимура произнес последнее слово и поставил в правом нижнем углу зеркала отпечаток своего большого пальца. Теперь надо было ждать, пока кто-то отзовется.  
Он заранее настроился на долгое ожидание, но зеркальная поверхность почти сразу всколыхнулась и пошла рябью. Сначала на него взглянули внимательные красные глаза, как будто оценивая, а потом стекло пошло волнами, выплескиваясь каплями на пол — зеркало как будто плавилось. Затем в раму вцепились чьи-то пальцы. Кажется, человеческие.   
Ниджимура с восторгом следил, как из зеркала медленно выбирается человеческая фигура. Наконец его фамильяр вышел в комнату и выпрямился в полный рост  
— Считается хорошим тоном выбирать зеркала немного большего размера, — заметило существо и пригладило волосы. — Я чуть не задел раму головой.  
Нифига себе, Ниджимура такого не ожидал. Он-то думал услышать что-то вроде «я готов служить господин». Или там — «к вашим услугам, хозяин». Хотя бы — «слушаюсь и повинуюсь».   
— Прости, — немного ошарашенно ответил он.  
Фамильяр только наклонил голову, принимая извинения, и огляделся.  
— Как мне называть вас? Хозяин? — в голосе слышалось явное недовольство, и Ниджимура поморщился. В мыслях это звучало как-то лучше.  
— Нет, мне так не нравится, — сказал он.  
— Мне тоже, — кивнул фамильяр.  
А он начинал нравиться Ниджимуре.  
— Может, просто по имени? — предложил он. — Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо.  
— Нет, — после короткого раздумья ответил фамильяр. — Слишком неуважительно.  
Ты посмотри, он еще и выбирает. Ниджимура хмыкнул, перебирая в голове варианты.  
— А что если семпай? — это было и не так непривычно, и достаточно уважительно.  
— Ниджимура-семпай, — повторил фамильяр, как будто пытаясь распробовать его имя, и, черт, Ниджимуре очень понравилось, как это звучит. — Вполне подходит.  
Ниджимура посмотрел на его ярко-красные волосы и глаза и тут же решил, какое имя даст ему.  
— А я буду звать тебя Акаши.  
Его фамильяр улыбнулся и кивнул. У него была отличная улыбка.

***

Ниджимура швырнул сумку на кровать. Этот кошмар закончился. Хоть вплавь в следующий раз добирайся, блин. Хорошо, что он пока не собирался обратно — надо было со многим разобраться. В квартире стояла непривычная тишина. Ни голоса отца, ни воплей младших. Он от души потянулся. А хорошо хоть какое-то время пожить одному.   
Ниджимура с сомнением посмотрел на сумки. Разбирать их не хотелось страшно, но он себя знал — если не начнет сейчас, так и задвинет их в угол, доставая необходимые вещи только при необходимости.   
Вздохнув, он наклонился и расстегнул молнию. Вот вроде бы и вещей у него не так много, но все равно целых три сумки набралось. А ведь еще наверняка ему засунули что-то заботливые близкие, пока он отворачивался. Ну точно. Ниджимура вытащил раскрашенный розовыми сердечками блокнот со старательно выведенной надписью: «Братик, возвращайся скорее!» В углу был криво пририсован баскетбольный мячик. Он невольно улыбнулся и положил блокнот на тумбочку.   
А когда он успел положить это? Он задумчиво рассматривал потрепанные кроссовки. Они и малы ему уже. Он носил их года три назад. Как раз в то время, когда вызвал остальных фамильяров.

***

У каждого уважающего себя адепта должно быть не менее дюжины фамильяров, это Ниджимура знал. Он, конечно, был совсем юным адептом, но ударить в грязь лицом не хотелось. С Акаши он вообще не расставался с тех пор, как призвал в первый раз. Он предлагал сделать его невидимым, но тот на это предложение возмутился и категорически отказался. Тогда Ниджимуре пришлось быстро изучать заклинание замены воспоминаний. И через неделю все окружающие были уверены, что Акаши всегда учился в Тейко. Ниджимура его даже в баскетбольную команду свою затащил.   
Это все было здорово, но пришла пора призывать остальных. Ниджимура поправил напульсник на руке. Он решил сделать завязку именно на него, это было удобно. Сейчас он был черный с яркой красной полоской посередине. Теоретически, если провести по ней пальцами и произнести заклинание, Акаши будет отозван. На практике Ниджимура этого еще не проверял, да и не хотел.  
Итак, зеркало, руны, кровь, заклинание — все было готово. Зеркало в этот раз, помня о совете Акаши, он выбрал намного больше.   
Сегодня он решил взяться за дело всерьез и призвать себе сразу десяток фамильяров. Первый отозвался спустя полчаса ожидания. Внутри зеркала показался высокий силуэт существа, и Ниджимура порадовался, что последовал совету Акаши, а то этому фамильяру пришлось бы согнуться чуть ли не пополам, пытаясь пролезть.  
Ему опять попалось человекоподобное существо. Его иную сущность выдавали только яркие зеленые глаза — у людей не бывает такого насыщенного цвета. Как и зеленых волос. Зато с именем опять не возникло никаких проблем.  
— Я буду звать тебя Мидоримой, — тут же сообщил ему Ниджимура. Тот только кивнул. Этот фамильяр был спокойным, собранным и ничему его не учил. И на этом спасибо. Рядом с ним хотелось расслабиться, он внушал доверие. Ниджимура был очень доволен и им, и собой.  
— Это я молодец, — похвалил он себя вслух, поймал насмешливый взгляд Акаши и отвернулся. Блин, уже и порадоваться нельзя.  
Сегодня ему явно везло. Следующий фамильяр отозвался почти сразу и быстро выскочил из зеркала.   
— Ух ты, мне здесь нравится, — сообщил он, не дав Ниджимуре даже рта раскрыть. — Привет, — он помахал рукой остальным фамильярам и заулыбался.  
У этого глаза были желтые, в них то и дело вспыхивали искры, и на какое-то время Ниджимуре даже показалось, что он призвал кицунэ. Но хвостов вроде не было видно, да и вел он себя вполне дружелюбно. Хотя любопытным был ужасно, уже пытался разглядеть, что находится за окном, прилипнув носом к стеклу.   
— Кажется, я собираю себе радугу, — хмыкнул Ниджимура, а на браслете зажелтела третья полоска. Этого фамильяра он уже привычным методом назвал Кисе и приступил к вызову следующего.  
Зеркало дрогнуло и жалобно зазвенело — с такой силой кто-то изнутри в него вломился. Ниджимура даже отступил на шаг. Кажется, в этот раз попалось животное. Или нет? Силуэт был похож на человеческий, но когда фамильяр шагнул на пол, Ниджимура опять засомневался. Особенно после того, как тот оскалился. Правда, потом фамильяр тряхнул головой и выпрямился.  
— Ух ты, — послышался сзади восхищенный вздох Кисе. Ниджимура был с ним вполне согласен. Воплощенная сила — именно так выглядело призванное существо. С таким можно и на арену как-нибудь заявиться, мелькнула у Ниджимуры довольная мысль. Он внимательно смотрел на Ниджимуру темно-синими, почти черными глазами, зрачок в них был вертикальным, как у кошки. Немного посомневавшись, Ниджимура все же решил не отходить от установленной им традиции и назвал этого фамильяра Аомине.  
Так, теперь ему точно требовался кто-то с фиолетовыми глазами, для комплекта. Он добавил в символы на зеркале дополнительное условие. Это было не совсем по правилам и вообще довольно глупо, но очень хотелось.   
Ждать пришлось долго, почти два часа. Уже давно наступила ночь, и Ниджимура подумывал отложить призыв на завтра, но тут зеркало громыхнуло, подскочило и треснуло. А из него потянулась огромная рука.   
Черт, кажется Ниджимура перестарался. Он отскочил подальше, а уже призванные фамильяры выступили вперед, окружая его. Защищают, ошарашенно понял Ниджимура. Они действительно его защищают. Ему опять захотелось подпрыгнуть до потолка — это было офигенное ощущение.   
Из зеркала выступила огромная фигура.  
— Хочу есть, — простонала она, выдохнув фиолетовое облачко пара. Кажется, он призвал какого-то людоеда, надо позвать отца. — Шоколадка есть?  
Что? Ниджимура моргнул. Ладно, это уже лучше. Кажется, это все-таки человек, хотя сначала казалось, что это то ли орк, то ли тролль. Фамильяры расслабились и разбрелись по комнате, только Акаши остался стоять рядом.   
Ниджимура вытащил из ящика стола шоколадку и опасливо протянул ее последнему фамильяру. Тот схватил ее и спокойно уселся на пол, довольно урча.   
Мда. Зато глаза у него действительно были фиолетовые. Сработало. Наверное. Теперь у него был и Мурасакибара. Ниджимура покосился на разбитое зеркало и решил, что на сегодня экспериментов хватит. 

***

Ладно, кого он обманывает. Ниджимура отложил кроссовки и вышел в коридор. Он чуть прямо из аэропорта не рванул на матч, посмотреть, как они там все. Сумки разбирать, конечно. Не стоило оттягивать неизбежное. Ему было и страшно, и интересно. Он посмотрел на напульсник. Хоть он сейчас и не имел силы, но по-прежнему был радужным. Его собственная радуга. Они были лучшими.  
На стадион он приехал в начале третьей четверти. Пробрался на самый верх трибун, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. И тут же уставился на поле, выискивая Акаши. Найти его труда не составило — он привлекал внимание. Ниджимура жадно разглядывал его. Он не видел Акаши почти три года. Тот изменился. Кажется, стал еще сильнее. И еще красивее. Захотелось побиться головой об стену, хорошо хоть, что он стоял в тени, и никто не заметил его вспыхнувшее лицо. Нельзя так думать о своем фамильяре. Хотя он им больше не является... Черт. Ниджимура с трудом отвел взгляд и тут же заметил Куроко. Да, помнится, именно из-за него все и произошло.

***

Ниджимура поморщился — солнце из-за неплотно задернутых штор било прямо глаза. Он глянул на часы — а ведь можно было еще пару часов поспать, выходной все-таки. Он лениво перевернулся на бок, раздумывая, вставать уже или еще поваляться. И наткнулся на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Блядь, — Ниджимура подскочил на кровати от неожиданности. В его комнате кто-то сидел. Этот кто-то в упор пялился на него огромными глазищами и молчал.  
Что за хрень? В принципе, он был похож на фамильяра — в нем чувствовалось что-то чужое. Но чей он? Может, Ниджимура его во сне вызвал? Вон какой хиленький и маленький. Да ну. Нереально. Но откуда он тогда взялся?  
— Эм, — Ниджимура прокашлялся. — Ты чей?  
Существо продолжало молчать и пялиться. Это нервировало.   
— Ниджимура-семпай, — в комнату вошел Акаши. — Ты уже проснулся?  
— Что это? — тут же ткнул Ниджимура пальцем в голубоглазое существо.  
— Фамильяр, конечно, — Акаши улыбнулся. — Я его призвал.  
— Что? — мысли как-то разом вымело из головы.  
— Для тебя, — уточнил Акаши и сел на кровать.  
— Что? — он был на диво красноречив сегодня.  
— У каждого адепта должно быть не менее дюжины фамильяров, я прочел, — наставительно сказал ему Акаши. — А у тебя только пять. Это мало. Но за два месяцы ты не провел ни одного призыва. Я решил провести сам.  
Ниджимура проглотил очередное «что» и обхватил голову руками.  
Он никогда в жизни не слышал о том, что фамильяры сами могут кого-то призвать. Как это вообще возможно? Он, конечно, осторожничал после Мурасакибары и действительно больше не возвращался к ритуалу, но чтоб Акаши сам? Он себе такого даже представить не мог.   
— Так, — он вылез из-под одеяла. — Сидите тут.  
И пошел к отцу. Такую проблему он пока не мог решить сам.  
— Идиот, — припечатал его отец сразу после сумбурного рассказа. — Естественно, фамильяры не могу никого призвать сами. Только ты уверен, что у тебя именно они? Сколько сил ты вложил в призыв? — Ниджимура задумался и признал, что да, сил он вложил дохрена. — Ты просто вытащил чужих и дал им жизнь. Они не принадлежат тебе.  
А вот это было обидно. То есть его замечательная радуга на самом деле не его?  
— У тебя два варианта, — продолжил отец. — Либо изгнать их обратно, либо отпустить.  
— Мне не нравятся оба, — буркнул Ниджимура и насупился.  
— И тем не менее, — тон отца смягчился. — Они не твои, смирись.  
Смиряться не хотелось, но и придумать что-то другое он не мог. Вот засада.

***

Ниджимура вздохнул и отвернулся от Куроко. Конечно, он ни в чем не виноват. Да и вообще, здорово видеть, что они все так вписались в обычную жизнь. Он осмотрел трибуны и увидел Мидориму. Почему-то в черных очках. Рядом с ним сидел кто-то еще, бурно жестикулировал и то и дело хватал Мидориму за плечо. Ниджимура улыбнулся — а ведь когда-то тот терпеть не мог чужие прикосновения. А сейчас вон, сидит спокойно, как будто так и надо.   
В первых рядах сидел Мурасакибара. Ну хоть он не слишком изменился. Так же хрустел своими любимыми чипсами и так же меланхолично следил за всем происходящим вокруг.   
Аомине Ниджимура нашел не сразу, тот, как и он сам, предпочел темный угол верхних трибун. Он расслабленно облокотился на перила и что-то рассказывал стоящей рядом девушке. Иногда он бросал взгляд вниз, и Ниджимура точно знал, на кого он смотрит. Это тоже не изменилось, кто бы сомневался. Он проследил за взглядом Аомине. Кисе, как всегда, сиял. Как Ниджимура ни старался его замаскировать, полностью искры из его глаз так и не ушли.   
Они все по-прежнему выделялись, несмотря на все его усилия.

***

Он сомневался, стоит ли их отпускать, ровно до того момента, как застал целующихся Аомине и Кисе. Все, это была финальная точка. Фамильяры не могу испытывать таких желаний. Вообще стоило задуматься об этом еще после шоколадки Мурасакибары, но Ниджимура просто не хотел этого осознавать.  
Теперь у него действительно не было выбора. Первым он должен был поговорить с Акаши. Тот всегда и во всем был для Ниджимуры первым.  
— В общем, — заготовленная речь мигом вылетела из головы под внимательным взглядом Акаши. — Мне надо вас отпустить.  
— Куда? — и почему ему всегда слышится в его голосе насмешка?  
— На свободу, — буркнул Ниджимура, сам понимая, как глупо это звучит.  
— Зачем? — Акаши улыбался.  
— Ты же сам все понимаешь, — не выдержал Ниджимура. — Ну какие из вас фамильяры?  
— А я все ждал, когда ты догадаешься, остальных тоже попросил молчать, — Акаши все так же улыбался.  
— И зачем? — Ниджимура устало вздохнул и сел. Он чувствовал себя самым тупым, все вокруг все знали и молчали.  
— Было интересно, — Акаши сел рядом, вплотную.  
— Наблюдать за идиотом? — Ниджимура усмехнулся.  
— Наблюдать за тобой, — поправил его Акаши.  
— Развлекался, — Ниджимура не удержался и рассмеялся. Подумаешь, побыл немного идиотом. Он тоже развлекался все это время. Жаль, что теперь так не получится.  
— Чуть-чуть, — Акаши кивнул.  
— Было здорово, — честно признался Ниджимура.  
— Было? — Акаши нахмурился.  
— Да. Теперь я обязан вас отпустить.  
— А если мы не хотим, чтобы нас отпускали? — Акаши был недоволен, Ниджимура уже улавливал это по легким изменениям его тона.  
— Неважно, — он покачал головой. — Чужие не могут быть фамильярами.  
— Я отказываюсь уходить, — заявил Акаши. — Я хочу и дальше наблюдать за тобой. Ты интересный.  
Ниджимура почувствовал какую-то легкость в теле от этих слов. Он сглотнул — в горле пересохло.  
— Понимаешь...  
— Я не хочу, — Акаши его даже не дослушал. А потом придвинулся еще ближе и поцеловал. Просто прикоснулся губами к губам. А Ниджимуру как будто окунули в кипяток.  
— Так нельзя, — он уперся рукой в грудь Акаши.  
— Фамильяру нельзя, — кивнул тот. — Но этот вопрос мы вроде уже выяснили, не так ли? — и снова потянулся к нему.  
Ниджимура, кажется, все-таки взлетел. От каждого поцелуя — все выше и выше. Он даже мимолетно удивился тому, что все еще сидит на кровати, когда отпрянул глотнуть воздуха.  
Он просто не мог. Он не помнил, как выбежал из комнаты. Ему нельзя было этого делать, как бы не хотелось. А хотелось неожиданно сильно.   
Ему придется сделать все самому, к отцу с такой проблемой он пойти не может.   
Он готовился к ритуалу два дня, хотя тот был самым сложным из всех, о которых слышал. Но он все сделал правильно. Теряя сознание от боли во всем теле, он чувствовал, что все сделал, как надо.  
Отец тогда сказал, что он выкачал свою жизненную энергию на девяносто процентов. Ниджимура не жалел, хотя адептом ему теперь снова стать не скоро.   
Зато все его бывшие фамильяры вписаны в мир живых. С прошлым, настоящим и будущим. И они о нем не помнят. Акаши его не помнит.

***

Из мрачных воспоминаний его вырвал сигнал, свидетельствующий об окончании матча. Ниджимура смотрел на Акаши и не мог оторвать взгляда. А точно ли он тогда сделал все правильно? Надо ли было стирать память? Он не знал.  
Но сейчас уже поздно. Так? Именно в этот момент Акаши поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. И улыбнулся.  
— Я скучал, — сказал он одними губами, и Ниджимура вцепился в перила ограждения.  
Он его помнил!  
Ниджимура сам не понял, как спустился вниз и подошел к полю.  
— Аоминеччи, семпай вернулся! — он еле расслышал ликующий вопль Кисе сквозь шум крови в ушах.  
Он просто смотрел на Акаши.   
— Ниджимура-семпай, — его подергали за рукав. Он повернулся и увидел Куроко. — Очень хорошо, что вы вернулись. У меня небольшая проблема. Я бы хотел уточнить некоторые технические моменты вызова фамильяров. А то мой, — он махнул в сторону высокого парня с яркими волосами, — плохо меня слушается.  
Ну нихрена себе. Надо позвонить отцу.


End file.
